


I'd cross the universe to find you

by princessselene



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cyborg!Jeongguk, Emperor!Namjoon, Eventual Smut, Human!Jin, I will add tags along the way and in chapters, Lunar! Hoseok, Lunar!Jimin, M/M, Minor Violence, Probably hella long, Shell!Taehyung, Smuggler!Yoongi, but still OT7, hell those are a lot of tags, vmin centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2020-11-15 12:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessselene/pseuds/princessselene
Summary: Jimin is a royal guard for emperor Namjoon while Taehyung is a shell who is trying his best to blend in with the citizens of New Beijing. There is only one twist: Jimin is lunar and he can sense who Taehyung really is. Stuck between his duty to report this to his emperor immediately or protecting the innocent boy, Jimin finds himself capable to put his life on the line for that boxy smile. And maybe they will find some people to help them along the way.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> All the credits for the world this plays in go to Marissa Meyer. I don't own any of the BTS members either.

The streets of New Beijing were more crowded than usual, people hurrying back and forth to get their duties done. Taehyung knew that it would be that way. After all, the market was today and people couldn't wait to get their hands on some homemade cookies or to get their portscreens repaired. The boy guessed that the reason even the poorer people went to the market even though they could not buy anything was to cease the moment. Carpe Diem had a whole new meaning by now considering this planet had survived four World Wars. Of course all the governments are more careful now and there are multiple treaties supposed to warrant peace, but one can never know.  
Big crowds were a good thing for Taehyung. Between all those hundreds of people, none of them would notice how Taehyung stared at some Earthen things in awe. They would not notice that his stance was a little clumsy, a display of fear. Sometimes he thought that even if someone were to notice he was different, they would not offer him a second glance. They had better activities to take care of.  
Taehyung often took the time to compare this city to the place where he comes from. Luna is after all populated by people whose ancestors were Earthens and yet, the royal family of Luna always made sure to put as much distance between the past and the present. They were special, after all.  
Back when the first people found a way to live on the moon, nobody knew the effects that living there could have on an ordinary citizen. Only years later did they start experimenting with the “gifts” that Lunars had inherited. Controlling the bioelectricity of any human mind…. is the fancy way to say it. Taehyung likes to call it mind manipulation. Making others do whatever you want them to do. Treat them like puppets on a string. But of course, because Taehyung had never been on the receiving or giving end of that manipulation, he was not the one to talk.

“Taetae!” a high-pitched voice shouted from somewhere along the alley and Taheyung saw a bun of jet black hair running to him through the crowd. Mina was so little that one could easily lose her in the crow if not careful.  
“Hi,little bird,” Taehyung answered as a greeting, picking the girl up as she ran into his arms. He then saw the cute summer dress she was wearing and gasped. “You look gorgeous! Did your mom buy this for you?” The girl smiled and nodded in return, smiling so wide and innocently that Taehyung wanted to take her away from the crowd to protect her.  
As soon as the thought crossed his mind, he saw a woman with the same black hair as Mina coming his way. “Hello, Mis- Eunjung,” he corrected himself, remembering how Eunjung always tells him to not call her 'Miss' because she feels old.  
Eunjung and Mina were his neighbors. After arriving to Earth by sneaking inside a ship that was delivering cargo, the boy needed to find a job and a flat that he could afford. That was when he found his apartment that resembled a box, small and empty. Eunjung noticed that he had brought no boxes with him when he moved in and assumed he is poor and might need a helping hand. Thus the day after, little Mina knocked at his door, offering him a box with clothes. “They belong to my brother but now he wears uniforms so he does not need them anymore.” Soon enough, she started visiting Taehyung every day and they were, like she kept saying, 'best buddies'  
“Where are you headed to, Taehyung?” Eunjung asked, putting down a basket full of fresh fruit and vegetables. They had probably been to the market, Taehyung thought.  
“Oh, I just finished work and now I'll go visit a friend. It was not the best day, but now that I see a sweet young lady like you everything is better,” he said, turning to Mina and cooing at her. The girl laughed in return and kissed his cheek.  
“When are you going to have dinner with us again, Taetae?”  
“Soon, princess. I promise.”  
“Better keep that promise,” Eunjung interfered, but smiled to show that she was not that mad about Taehyung not spending so much time with them anymore. “Mina, say goodbye, we have to get home and cook lunch.”  
“Okay. Bye, friend. See you later when you get home. Mommy got me a new toy that I want to show you,”the girl said excitedly and Taehyung gasped in awe before saying his goodbyes and putting her down. He bowed before Eunjung and then was on his way.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The difference between the market of New Beijing and the outer sectors was striking. The colors in the city were all vivid, all white and red and blue and green to honor the flag of the Eastern Commonwealth. The smell of freshly baked bread was omnipresent. Of course there were all the gases that hovers produced but one did not notice them as much as you would think.  
Here, just outside the city, the air reeked of so many downright terrible smells that it was difficult to identify one. Rotten bodies, oil, urine. Wherever one went there was no way to escape any of it. These were the kind of things Taehyung always used to hear about back on Luna. Their Queen loved to make Earthens seem like brutes just to enforce her regime and to make Lunars think they were lucky to be ruled by her. Too bad that never worked on Taehyung.  
He could not say that he knew exactly who he was looking for. 'You will know it is me when you see me,' the man had said. Taehyung was looking around, trying to spot any human being at this point, considering he was surrounded by rats mostly.  
“You might want to look less vulnerable if you decide to wander around these sectors,” a voice spoke behind him and Taehyung basically jumped two meters in the air. He contemplated whether to turn around or run, but it seemed like the man could very easily catch him if he tried anything, so he decided to just face it. Slowly, he put his hands up and turned towards where the voice came from.  
The person in front of him was wearing a black cloak that covered his whole face, Taehyung could only tell that he was a man due to his voice. The cloak was attached to a robe that reached the ground and even though the stranger was definitely shorter than Taehyung, he felt intimidated. Especially because he himself was wearing clothes that gave away that he was pretty much a nobody,. The sweater was too small, feeling almost uncomfortable on his skin and his jeans were ending above his ankles. The items belonged to Mina's brother, who, apparently, was a tiny guy, just his luck.  
Before he managed to open his mouth and ask the question that was eating at him, the stranger held a pale hand in front of his face. “No, I will not kill you. I am Agust D, I believe you have been waiting for me?”  
Tahyung swallowed around the knot in his throat and nodded. “Yeah, though I did not expect you to look-”  
“I don't really care what you expected,” the man interrupted. “Any extra second I spend here is another second when a royal guard can catch me. I have what you want and you have what I need.”  
The tone of the man sent a shiver down Taehyung's spine. He was pretty sure that one bad step could make this stranger kill him without thinking twice. So, with a shaking hand, he took his portscreen out of his pocket, unlocking it with his fingerprint and showing the screen to Agust D.

Kim Taehyung, please confirm the following action:  
Transfer 50 000 univs to bank account number 13430?

He tapped the “Confirm” button and then looked expectantly at the man in front of him,though his fear was probably still recognizable in his eyes.  
Agust D seemed pleased if the way his muscles relaxed were anything to go by. “You asked me to find out the whereabouts of Kim Jeonggyu and Kim Eonjin. Not that it is any of my business but I assume they're your family because they were executed for treason two years ago.”  
Taehyung froze on the spot. No, it was not supposed to be like this. His parents were not supposed to be punished because he ran away. How did the queen even find out about that? So many similar questions were running wild through his head, but they were all muted by one thought: his parents were dead. He was completely alone in the whole universe. He had been holding on until that point because he hoped that he could go back home someday. But he had no home to return to anymore.  
He was so shaken by the news that he did not notice the man talking to him and then running away. He did not notice a voice shouting. He did not notice anything until he heard the safety being removed from a gun that was pressed against his temple.  
It was like someone poured ice water on him. He was suddenly awake. His eyes widened. His breathing became quicker. From the corner of his eye he could see the uniform of a royal guard and a flash of blonde hair. “You are hereby taken under arrest for collaborating with an international criminal. What was the reason for this meeting?” the guard asked. His voice was surprisingly high and smooth.  
Taehyung just shook his head to indicate that he would not talk. He could not care less if somebody shot him right now. At least he might be reunited with his parents.  
The guard put more pressure on the gun pressing against his head. “I suggest you cooperate,” he spoke and there was maybe some regret in his voice, like he did not want to be holding that gun. But Taehyung was too numb to realize whether it was real or his mind was playing tricks on him.  
Then everything happened suddenly. The gun was gone from his temple. A few heartbeats passed by when neither of them spoke. Taehyung turned his head and looked up at the guard. He had no idea how he had ended up on the ground but that was the least of his problems now.  
The guard was looking at him with wide eyes and was gaping. Before Taehyung could ask him anything, the man hauled him up by the collar and dragged him behind a damaged hoover, pressing him up against it. “Who are you? What are you doing here?” he asked, staring at Taehyung as if that would offer him all the answers.  
The brunette was even more confused than before so he did the only think that came to his mind. He laughed. “I thought you already deduced why I am here,” he said humorlessly, shrugging. It was like he was asking to be imprisoned.  
The guard did not seem amused at all, clenching his jaw, but he let go of Taehyung's collar. “I mean on Earth. What are you doing on Earth?”  
Now it was the other's turn to gape. “How do you-” The wheels in Taehyung's head were turning, trying to process everything that happened. The surprise on the guard's face. And then how he dragged him here. Suddenly, an idea came to him. He looked around. No cameras. Which meant the guard did not want people to see this. Which meant.... “You're Lunar,” he finally said.  
The guard nodded. “I'm Lunar, you're a shell, let's stop saying obvious things. Now please tell me-”  
Taehyung interrupted him with a punch to the jaw.“I won't tell you shit. Why should I? So you can kill me? You killed my family already, do you want me too? Fine, go ahead, but don't try to get information from me and don't make it seem like you care,” He was now full on sobbing and punching the guard's chest, though the latter took a hold of his wrists after a few hits.  
There was another moment of silence when only Taehyung's sobs could be heard. He waited for the guard to take out his gun again, but it never came. Instead, after a few moments, he heard his voice and this time it sounded almost soothing. “Look at me.”  
Taehyung shook his head. He did not want any explanations or lies, but the guard insisted. “I will not harm you. Look at me.”  
Finally, common sense won over the brunette's stubbornness. If the guard wanted to kill him, there was no way to stop it. He should just accept it, so he looked up.  
The blonde looked like he wanted to smile, but he didn't. “Do you see my uniform?” Taehyung did not answer so he went on. “These are the colors of the Eastern Commonwealth. Which means that I am not loyal to Luna or the queen. I am loyal to Emperor Namjoon.”  
That was something the brunette could not argue with and it peaked his interest. “Who are you?” he asked curiously.  
“I am someone who knows a thing or two about surviving on Earth as an outsider. And it seems like you could use some advice. However, I am also on duty now. But I want to protect you, you are the first shell I meet on Earth. I don't know why I am saying this, but meet me here again tomorrow morning. I will make sure to disable the security cameras.” As soon as he finished saying that, he started taking off, leaving a puzzled Taehyung behind.  
“Wait!” the brunette said- “At least tell me your name. And why you are helping me.”  
The guard stopped, thinking for a moment before turning his head. “I am Park Jimin. And my sister is a shell, too. I could not kill you without thinking of her.”


	2. Two

If Taehung had learned something from all the books he read and from all the people who tried to murder him back on Luna, it was that he should not trust anybody, because everyone was capable of telling a beautiful lie. But still, he was awake the whole night contemplating whether he should trust Park Jimin. If the guard had been honest about his identity, then there was a high chance that his name in itself was a lie. It was perhaps the name of an Earthen whose identity was stolen by this Lunar that Taehyung was going to meet up with.  
Because yes, he was going to meet up with him. After thinking and thinking and thinking he got to the conclusion that there was one fact that made him trust the guard. Lunars were probably terrible liars. They almost never have to lie, considering they can simply manipulate people as they wish. And Taehyung saw nothing but honesty when Jimin told him about his sister. So he decided to take a risk, because he did not have much to lose anymore either.  
So he just tried to make himself look presentable, a button-up shirt and a pair of jeans, which again were too short for him. He had saved up money to pay Agust D and taking into consideration the rent and food, he did not exactly have money to spend on clothes. But considering that they had met in the outer sectors, he guessed Jimin did not think much of him anyway. However, if he was going to make a snarky comment about his eye bags -which were a result of all the nightmares Taehyung's parents starred in- he would punch the guard in the face.  
He got to the outer sector sometime around 7am and it looked...different. The darkness made the space look gloomier than it actually was. Obviously, it was still not a quarter rich people would even think of putting a foot in but it was not all awful. Most houses weren't in such a terrible condition as expected. So maybe the emperor was indeed doing a good job at making sure that no one lived in complete poverty.  
Lost in his thoughts, he did not notice a person approaching him and jumped when Jimin popped in in front of him. Taehyung put a hand over his chest dramatically. “Holy galaxies, shouldn't those boots make like, sound or something?” He asked, motioning at the guard's footwear.  
Jimin shrugged. “We don't spend years in training to go around without any stealth. But I am pretty sure you did not show up here to ask about my footwear,” he said teasingly, then took the gun out of his belt and put it on the ground as if sensing that Taehyung was still wary.  
The brunette took his time to study the person in front of him. He did not manage to get a clear glimpse of him the night before, considering that his head was full of thoughts about death and warning signs. But now he did see that this man was actually more like a boy. He could not have been much older than Taehyung. He was shorter, but the fact that he owned a gun and knew how to fight were a sign that Taehyung is the one who should be intimidated. Other than that, Jimin's facial expression was what caught his attention. He had a playful smirk on his lips when he noticed that the brunette was taking in his appearance.  
But it was not the cold, soulless kind of smirk guard displayed when they caught a criminal or honored their country otherwise. There was actually some amusement on Jimin's face,like he was just teasing an old friend. That was probably exactly the way he wanted to come across in order to make Taehyung trust him.  
“Should I ask first or should you?” Jimin asked, finally breaking the silence.  
“How much time do we have?” Taehyung asked in return, wanting to know if he should just focus on the most important things now.  
Jimin held a finger in front of him as if to say 'wait', checked something on his portscreen and looked back at Taehyung. “I programmed an android to just pace around the control room and distract anyone who tried to check on the cameras. This method should be effective for at least 45 more minutes.”  
Taehyung did his best to not roll his eyes at the formality. Palace workers and their fancy language. “So why are you on Earth?” he asked  
Jimin laughed. “Getting right to the point, huh? Won't you tell me your name first?” He raised an eyebrow.  
“Kim Taehyung.”  
“And the human name you stole?” The guard asked, nodding towards Taehyung's wrist. The brunette sighed.  
This was the result of the world developing more and more technology as days passed by. It was a safety precaution to implant a chip in everyone's wrist when they were born. Whoever scanned that chip would get immediate information on the person bearing it. Lunars and shells, obviously, did not have chips so they needed to steal it from deceased people or buy them from smugglers like Agust D.  
“Funnily enough, I wear the chip of someone who's name was Kim Taehyung as well. Common name and all that.” He paused, mirroring Jimin's gesture from earlier and looking at his wrist. “Whose chip do you have, Jimin?”  
The blonde sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Some guy named Park Jaehyeong. Everybody calls me by my family name anyway, I figured it would be easier to avoid making a mistake.”  
“Okay, now that we are not strangers anymore, why the hell are you here?” Taehyung asked, sitting down on what looked like a pile of android pieces.  
Jimin gave him a lopsided grin. “You're a feisty one, okay then. And well, I came here by accident actually.”  
“How can one accidentally travel across the universe?”  
“Maybe if you let me finish you will know,” Jimin answered and that shut Taehyung up, making a pleased smile appear on the blonde's face again. “So, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I did not mean to come here. I helped my mom and my sister sneak onto a ship of Lunar diplomats headed to Earth. I carried my sister on my back, because she could not possibly move fast enough. And then I told them my goodbyes, turned around to leave...and the pod of the ship closed. I was stuck there.” He laughed bitterly while looking at the ground, supposedly recalling the memory in his head. “I was scared. I got here and I had no idea what to do. I was 16, no experience with working in any field. My mom learned how to be a cook, but she could not provide for both me and my sister...”  
Thinking that he knew where this was headed, Taehyung took a guess. “So you joined the royal guards?”  
Jimin looked at him and a heartbeat passed before he started laughing again. “Oh my God, you're so innocent. I don't know if I should find it cute or pity you. It doesn't work like that, Taehyung. One has to have clear records to voluntarily join the guards. You have no idea how many revolutionaries pretend to want to protect the Emperor but plan to kill him instead. And considering that they would have asked me multiple questions about Park Jaehyeong and his past, that was not an option for me,” he said, subconsciously rubbing his thumb over the place on his wrist where the chip was and where a small cut was barely visible.  
“So then what happened?” Taehyung asked, feeling more lost as Jimin's story went on. He had assumed that he was just a Lunar sent here by the Queen to sabotage Earth. Seems like he was wrong.  
“I started working illegally. Agust D? An old acquaintance of mine. I used to offer to help smugglers by using my Lunar gift. A less bloody way to get information. And up to this day I always look the other way when I see Agust D or someone else dealing. Unless they are there with their clients, like you, because that would blow my cover.” Taehyung scoffed at that, realizing that the way Jimin had reacted when they met was apparently just an act. “So anyway, once, I had to help with business on the palace grounds. There are guards everywhere but I managed to sneak around. Or so I thought. One moment I was running for the hills and the next Emperor Namjoon was facing me. I thought I was done for. But then he hired me. He did not even do a check-up on me, he just offered me an uniform.”  
Taehyung was gobsmacked when he heard that. He had only seen Emperor Namjoon on national broadcasts whenever he was making speeches. He seemed like the kind of stern leader who did everything like it should be done. But somehow, he let a young broken boy become his guard even though he knew nothing about him. He did not even know that he was Lunar. It could either be very foolish or very...human.  
Jimin checked his portscreen. “Okay, I think you know a lot about me already. You get to ask one more question before it's my turn.”  
“So bossy,” Taehyung muttered but did not protest any further, just moving on to the next question. “About your gift...You said you used it when you were working illegally. Do you still use it?”  
The blonde looked amused for a moment but then his expression turned to something more serious.”Right, I forgot you are probably not familiar with this. Yes, I still use it. But it is never the way you think. It's mostly small things, like when I see people staring at the scar on my wrist for too long and make them look away. I would not even do that if I didn't need to-”  
“Need to? You need to manipulate people?”  
“Taehyung, how old were you when you got here?”  
Taehyung seemed to lose his temper slowly again. He just found out that Jimin, who had told him that he must trust him, was playing with people's minds. “Oh, so we're jumping right to the questions about me, I see how it is. Typically Lunar.”  
The guard ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath to calm down, even though the brunette thought he had no reason to be the one who see med affected in this situation. “Kim Taehyung, it seems like you know nothing about who or what Lunars really are. That is why I am asking you.”  
Taehyung still did not understand what this had to do with anything, but he decided that making a fuss now won't get him anywhere and it will just drag attention to them in case anyone is passing by. “I came here about two years ago,” he said, not willing to elaborate.  
Jimin waited for him to say a little more but when nothing came he asked “What did you do back on Luna?”  
The memories of vials and machines and blood, so much blood, came rushing back to Taehyung and...no, he did not want to talk about this. He started taking short, shallow breaths and shook his head. “Look, Jimin... It's nice that you are so open about everything and shared your stories, but I-I can't do the same. ”  
For a moment it seemed like the blonde wanted to keep prying for answers but then his features softened. He put a hand on Taehyung's shoulder comfortingly. The brunette appreciated the gesture. “Hey, it's okay. You don't have to tell me more. I can imagine that being a shell cannot be easy. That's why I just want to help you.”  
They stood there in a comfortable silence for a few moments until Taehyung's breathing came back to normal. Then Jimin cleared his throat. “You want to know what happens to Lunars who don't use their gift? They lose their mind, Taehyung. They go crazy.”  
Taehyung stood there for a moment, unaware if he heard right or not. He never knew anything about that. But then again, there was probably so much he did not know about his own people yet. It was not his fault. That is what he kept telling himself.  
He nodded, a sign that he under Jimin and his motives. “Okay, so I learned everything about you and you won't hear more about me for now. Let's get to why you called me here.”  
When the blonde looked at him, his eyes had a sparkle in them. He looked happy, but in a mad-man kind of way. Taehyung could not make himself look away. “This is going to be the easiest thing I've said all morning. Lunar businessmen are coming to the palace soon. I will help you get inside and then... You and me are going to kill the Lunar Queen.”  
The brunette blinked and then blinked some more but no, it was no illusion, this was really what Jimin had said. It sounded crazy. People have tried before, none of them succeeded. Those people had bigger armies and stronger forces than a young Lunar boy and a shell. This plan was crazy, suicide. But since hearing about his parents' death, Taehyung had not been able to find something to fight for. And now this guard, who basically had multiple warning signs pointing at him, was offering him a purpose. And who was he to say no?


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I am back after a long break. I needed to figure some things out for myself. Now, because of the self-isolation I will probably update more. This chapter is shorter than usual and I am sorry but I wanted to give you something after such a long time. There is a new one coming in the next few days so stay tuned! I love you all.

The imperial castle of New Beijing was a dream compared to what Jimin had seen during his time back on Luna. The Eastern Commonwealth gave off the impression of caring about the well-being of every insignificant citizen, so of course royal employees were treated with nothing short of luxury.   
High crystal windows that sometimes took up a whole wall, so one had a clear view over the gardens or the marketplace near the palace. Jimin often stood in front of those windows looking out at the mass of people, trying to find two very specific people in the crowd.  
Other than the windows, everything about the building was just as sophisticated and carefully chosen. The halls usually had white walls and red and blue furniture in order to honor the colors of the Empire. The guards’ quarters were everywhere around the palace. Jimin’s room was in the east wing, on the same floor as the emperor’s quarters. Judging by their first encounter, the Lunar never thought that Namjoon would trust him that much but apparently, he was one of the few guards who got that honor.  
For his own sanity, he tried to erase most memories about his home back in his hometown and thus this luxury became the only home he truly knows. At the same time, it is difficult having to hide who you are while you are in your own home. However, he knew that if anyone found out the truth, he would be thrown in the way less welcoming prison in the Lunar palace and executed in front of his people. So he would much rather endure an identity crisis over that.  
Today was one of those rather mundane days. No important political meetings in the Emperor’s itinerary, no big rebellion going on on the street. Thus, the lower ranked guards simply had to patrol around the city while Jimin and his colleagues could enjoy something similar to a day off.   
“Soldiers, come forward,” the emperor’s voice rung through the room and Jimin had to stop himself from groaning. Of course they never got to enjoy most of their “days off” because something always comes up in the last moment. He could not really complain, though, he could bet that it was so much more pressure for the 21-year-old emperor. The day Namjoon took over his father’s reign was broadcasted everywhere even on Luna. Nobody expected him to pass away so suddenly, leaving his only son behind with the responsibility of caring for a whole nation. It has been 5 years already, but after living in the palace for so long, Jimin noticed moments when the emperor looked like he just wanted to be an ordinary boy. Sadly, not everyone has the luxury of being normal and the Lunar wanted to tell him that he understood part of his struggle, but of course he could not.  
Just as they were trained, all six head royal guards were standing in line, waiting for further announcements from their leader  
The emperor looked at them with tired eyes. “We got a call from Luna this afternoon,” he started and Jimin heard the guard next to him scoff. They all knew that these were never good news. Talking to Queen Levana would put anyone in a bad mood. “We are to depart in two days for a spontaneous meeting with Her Highness the Lunar Queen. The peace treaty between Luna and the Easter Commonwealth will soon lose its validity and she wishes to discuss the conditions for a new one face to face.”  
Jimin frowned at the announcement. “Your Highness, does that mean that the meeting with the Lunar nobles will be held on Luna as well?”  
“Yes, General Park. You know very well that Lunars prefer to do business in their homeland,” because it was way easier for them to manipulate someone that way. Nobody actually dared to speak out that part but everyone present knew that it was true. Jimin bowed to show that he understood Namjoon’s answer.  
“Any other questions regarding this matter? Remember that since we are going on Luna, I cannot give away any information that could be harmful to the Queen,” the emperor said and those words were enough to make everyone afraid to speak another word.  
In situations like this one, Jimin sometimes contemplated about using his gift. He could read Namjoon’s thoughts and find out exactly why Levana had summoned him there all of a sudden, because the peace treaty sounds like the most uncreative excuse she could come up with. He could find out exactly how dangerous this mission is and if it would interfere with his plans of getting Taehyung on Luna. But he trusted that Namjoon would tell them anything if it was completely crucial and abusing the mind of someone who literally saved his life was something he could not bring himself to do.  
After a few moments of silence, Namjoon spoke again. “Fine, so now that that issue is settled, you can all leave and enjoy your day off as long as you have the chance. You deserve it, thank you for your service,” he says and turns away, walking toward his quarters. Jimin always hated when he says that last phrase. He knows that Namjoon means it, that he is indeed thankful for everyone who fights by his side but it simply sounds…scripted. Impersonal. The emperor sometimes sounds more like an android than androids do.  
Jimin headed towards the exit, planning to comm Taehyung and let him know of the change of plans when he heard a voice behind him. “Hey Jaehyeong!” Even after all those years, it was weird to hear someone call him by his fake name. He immediately recognized who it was. Turning around, long raven hair caught his eyes. It was Hwasa, the only female head royal guard. She was the only one who tried to approach Jimin when he had first joined their team and they became well acquainted since then. “Where are you going?” she asked.  
Jimin shrugged, “Meeting up with a friend.”  
The girl looked at him like she had seen a ghost. “What?”  
“Meeting a friend?”  
“Since when do you have friends?” Hwasa asked, then immediately put a hand over her mouth. “Oh stars, that sounded very rude, I just meant…whenever we have a free day, you never go out with friends. I just assumed you never had the time to meet anyone here because if your job. This is the first time you want to meet up with another person.”  
Jimin did not feel offended, he actually had to hold back a smile at the thought that Hwasa actually listened to him whenever he talked about his activities on days off. “Your point is?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
His fellow guard sighed. “I just…I have known you for five years. I pride myself with knowing a lot about all my comrades, but I feel like I do not know you at all… Well, even though I don’t know you, I am glad you do have people outside the castle you can rely on. Nobody deserves to be lonely.”  
“Thank you, Hwasa. We should hang out sometime and then I might tell you more about myself.” Jimin felt disgusted at how easy it was for him to lie.   
He felt even more disgusted of himself when he saw Hwasa’s genuine smile. “I would love that, Jaehyeong! But you should go now, I don’t want you to keep your friend waiting because of me.”  
The blonde tried his best to force a smile, even though he was feeling miserable. At this point, he was wondering how he was still able to feel anything at all.

As soon as he got out of the caste and into the courtyard, Jimin took out his portscreen to notify Taehyung. However, as soon as he was out of the castle gates the person he wanted to talk to jumped right in front of him with a huge grin on his face.   
“Finally you’re here. It was boring watching that meeting or whatever it was,” the brunette said in a matter-of-fact voice.  
Jimin gaped at him for a moment, turned his head to look at the castle and back at Taehyung. “You were watching us? How?”  
Taehyung shrugged. “I finished work early so I decided I should check the surroundings where I will have to sneak in. I was in the garden the whole time and no one noticed me, so I am either very sneaky or you all just suck as guards.”  
The blonde knew that Taehyung meant that last part as a joke by the shit-eating grin on his face but he was still shocked by how easily the boy managed to enter the castle grounds. He wanted to say something, anything, but what do you even say to a person like Taehyung?  
After a moment of silence, Jimin cleared his throat. “Um, would you like to talk in a coffee shop instead of in front of the palace gates? You know, since we are about to commit a major crime and all.” He was careful to not speak too loudly.  
Taehyung snickered at that. “Yeah, that would be nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think and whether I should continue this! I love you all, stay golden.


End file.
